wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Ex-Princess Onyx
Ex-Princess Onyx is a female SandWing who formerly attended the Jade Mountain Academy as a member of the Gold Winglet. She is noted by Moonwatcher to be much older and larger than the other student she was with, due to the fact that she is 19 years old. She owns a necklace with a piece of the skyfire that supposedly killed her mother, preventing even the strongest NightWing telepaths like Moonwatcher and Darkstalker from reading her thoughts and emotions. Onyx was planning to take the throne from Queen Thorn, since her father was Smolder. Appearance Onyx was described to have pale yellow scales with little black diamonds embedded between them all along her wings. She has branching black lines tattooed on her horns and neck . She wears an amulet, a locket with a catch on it that, when opened, shows a twisted hunk of skyfire, bound to the amulet with copper wires. This skyfire is part of a bigger piece which she claims killed her mother. She was noted to be muscular, and has black eyes and a sharp gaze. As of Darkness of Dragons, she has a bad leg after getting caught in a sandstorm. It is unknown if Onyx could walk on her injured foot ever again, as stated by Qibli. Biography Pre-Series Onyx had lived on her own in the desert with her mother for her entire life, until her mother was killed by a piece of skyfire falling from the sky on the false brightest night. After that, she enrolled in Jade Mountain Academy, because Vulture instructed her to secretly spy on Sunny to see if she was a challenger to the throne. ''Moon Rising Moon once thought that she could be a suspect for the Dragonflame Cactus bombing at Jade Mountain Academy until Onyx removed her amulet that contained the skyfire, which allowed Moon to read her thoughts. Moon caught her thinking: ''"This is a tiresome distraction from my plans. Maybe if I go back to the desert and try a different approach." Then she looked at Qibli. "They say this one is her third wing. Maybe if I......." and then her thoughts were rudely cut off by the piece of skyfire being returned to her. She questioned Webs on the first day of history class, "There has never been a Queen in history who was not descended from the royal family. Does that mean now anyone could become queen?" She asked this question particularly to see if she was eligible to challenge Queen Thorn for the throne. Winter Turning Onyx is seen in the epilogue at Jade Mountain Academy. Darkstalker listens to her speak to someone he doesn't know, plotting to overthrow Thorn. She complains to the unknown dragon that "she couldn't get near the daughter" referring to Sunny. Onyx also says, "I thought I had an idea, but then he up and vanished from the school". talking about Qibli. Onyx then states that "There's one more option if I stay a bit longer. A dragon, as loyal to that Thorn character as anyone, and I think she's connected to one of Thorn's generals." The dragon she has in mind might be Ostrich, as her father is Six-Claws. She ends thinking I'' will ''be queen within the month, whether that old dragon helps me or whether I have to kill him and do it myself. Darkness of Dragons At the beginning of the book, Onyx and Ostrich are missing. Qibli deduces that they may have been kidnapped, or that Onyx has kidnapped Ostrich (which turns out to be true), and flies off to find them. Onyx is revealed to be part of the Talons of Power and working for Vulture to try to ascend the throne. She is revealed to have been trying to find out if Sunny wants to challenge Thorn for the throne in the future, which she discovers the answer to is "no", and had since been trying to find a way to get close enough to Thorn to challenge her under Vulture's strict regulations. The reason she was talking to herself is shown to have been communication through the Obsidian Mirror with Vulture. She is a part of the Talons of Power attack on the SandWing stronghold, and attempts to assassinate Thorn. She is failed, however, and instead has to directly challenge the queen. During the challenge, she reveals who she is and Smolder desperately tries to get her to stop fighting. When the sandstorm kicks up, she and Smolder hide in the dungeon hosting Prickle, her aunt. Onyx's hind leg is badly injured by the sandstorm, or perhaps by Smolder to prevent her from challenging the queen. Personality Onyx, as shown by the brief glimpse into her mind, is rather emotionless, not caring at all about her mother's death or the severe injury of her own clawmate, Tamarin, even though she does describe her as agreeable and quiet. She didn't understand why she was expected to care about other tribes, and was also shown to enjoy intimidating other dragons, and seems to get satisfaction from being feared, though she doesn't do much more, until Vulture came. She feels above other dragons at Jade Mountain Academy, presumably of her hidden aspication to become SandWing queen. She also appears to dislike almost every dragon in the school. She also seems to be very impatient, as shown when Vulture's plans were going slowly. She also seems ignorant, especially when she challenges Queen Thorn. Relationships Tamarin Tamarin is a RainWing and Onyx's clawmate at the Jade Mountain Academy, who was hurt badly in a fire. Onyx appears to think that if she acts totally devastated about Tamarin's injuries, she'll be able to keep the cave they share all to herself instead of getting a new clawmate; however, inwardly Onyx seems to not care about Tamarin's injuries. Onyx does inwardly admit that Tamarin was at least a quiet and agreeable dragon to share a cave with, and that Palm was much worse. Tamarin seems to think Onyx dislikes her, but is always nice to her, though not realizing how much of her emotion Tamarin can detect. Palm Palm was Onyx's mother. Onyx and Palm were roaming the Sand Kingdom, avoiding guards, when a piece of the comet crashed down and burned through her mother's head, killing her. However, Onyx did not seem to care much about Palm's death, and said she used to "snore and tell weepy stories and expect her to care" as well as attempt to get Onyx not to care about taking the throne. Onyx also says Palm was not very emotionally stable, had lots of nightmares, was super paranoid, and would have kept her buried under a rock forever if she could have. Vulture Onyx worked with Vulture to overthrow Thorn and take the SandWing throne, but she often got a little impatient about the fact the plot was so slow. Smolder Smolder is Onyx's father. She doesn't seem to care about him, at least not outwardly, and also thinks he's a coward. She also thinks he is unhelpful. Trivia * An onyx is a banded variety of the oxide mineral chalcedony. It is most commonly black in color but can be found in brown and red, among other colors. * Onyx is the oldest student attending the Jade Mountain Academy at the age of 19. Therefore, she is larger than other students and the largest of the students, and possibly even the Dragonets of Destiny. * She, along with Turtle, Winter, Qibli, Anemone, and Kinkajou are the only known dragons to own or wear skyfire. * Winter realizes in Darkness of Dragons she was named after The Eye of Onyx, hinting towards her royal heritage. * As Smolder's long-lost daughter, Smolder was at least 13 when she hatched. * In the epilogue of Winter Turning, she could have been talking to Vulture, who could have used the Obsidian Mirror to listen in on her. * If Ex-Prince Smolder marries Queen Thorn, Onyx could become an heir to the throne again. * Her leg was a bloody mess when it was injured. Quotes "Yes, but that is half the point. If I could endure that much pain just for a little beauty, imagine how much I could handle in a battle, or for my own survival. I think the most beautiful things should also be frightening." - To Ostrich about the diamonds embedded in her scales and war "That's right, admire me, fear me, wonder about me. You all have no idea who I am or what I'll be one day. One day soon. No more hiding, Mother. I make the decisions now." "Oh, I didn't do it. No, this rock just fell from the sky one night. It went straight through her head, leaving a burning hole behind, and over she went. That's when I thought, Well, time to join the world." - About Palms's death "It's like 400 other stories are going on around me and nobody has noticed that ''I'm the one who's going to shape the future of Pyrrhia.'' - Onyx's thoughts "Are you listening? You'd better be." Gallery Typical SandWing by Sassy the Beagle.jpg|A typical SandWing (colored), by Joy Ang SandTransparent.png|A typical SandWing (lineart), by Joy Ang Germansandwing.jpg|A typical SandWing from the German publication, by Max Meinzold OnyxTemplate.png|Reference by Platypus the SeaWing onyx.png|Onyx. Art by MagicalMassacre Onyx, Lethal and Beautiful .png|By XxAutumnDragonxX onyxquote.png|By BoneTheSandwing Undescribedcolordiamonds.png|By Heron Splendonyx.png|Splendonyx, by Foxlover Carnonyx.png|Carnonyx, by Fox 1448584356265-340495737.jpg|By Peril|link=Onyx IMG_20160126_215239_hdr_kindlephoto-396764150.jpg|Onyx By TheArtsySketch IMG_2017.JPG|Onyx-By BrightEyesTheNightWing SandWing3.jpg SandWing Sigil.png|SandWing Sigil by Platypus the SeaWing Piece of onyx.png|Piece of onyx 43432432.png|Onyx by Ta-ak|link=https://ta-ak.deviantart.com/art/H-A-D-Ex-Princess-Onyx-720472534 Thornyx lgbt week small.png|Ex-Princess Onyx (left) and Queen Thorn by IceOfWaterflock|link=https://iceofwaterflock.deviantart.com/art/Thornyx-LGBT-WoF-Week-732297909 References de:Onyx fr:Onyx Category:Characters Category:Females Category:SandWings Category:MR Characters Category:WT Characters Category:Jade Mountain Academy Students Category:Gold Winglet Category:DoD Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Dragon Royalty